Everything Dies
by Dootsie Bug
Summary: This is kindof a sad story... just showing how the queens would feel about living forever.


Everything Dies by:

**Everything Dies** by: Dootsie Bug

AN: Here we are. A bit of angst. This is is just a little story about how the Serenity's would feel about living forever. I hope you like it! As always, I don't own Sailor Moon. This story, however, is mine. Don't copy! I can be original... can you? (A fav. clique of mine!!)

**~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ****~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~**

**S**erenity looked down at the black rose. It had been on her vanity for over three weeks, and had now become dried. The petals were stained black over the deep, almost brown, burgundy that remained on some of the petals.

Picking it up, she frowned as some of the petals crumbled and fell to her lap. She sighed, studying it. So devoid of life. Her frown deepened.

She slammed the rose down on the table in fury, and a tear slid down her cheek as the petals crumpled further from the impact. She shifted from her left foot to her right, staring down at it.

"You have no idea how much I envy you," she whispered to it.

Turning, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her perky breasts and amazing figure made her appear to be no older than twenty. She scowled.

A young girl came padding into her room. She looked up through huge garnet eyes at Serenity. With a sigh, Serenity bent down and picked the girl up.

"Hello, Serena," she spoke, her voice sounding tired.

The young girl tossed her silver curls about, and Serenity laughed. The two heart shaped odangos on her head made her look so childish.

Two tall, elegant women entered Serenity's room, and she couldn't help but survey them. 'Gods... they look older than I do.'

"Mama! Thank goodness, you've found Sere-chan! I've looked everywhere for her," one laughed, tossing her sugary pink hair about. "They need us in the courtyard."

Serenity sighed, looking at the woman who was formerly called Small Lady. She nodded, then put the young girl down on the ground and patted her head. "Go to Granny, Serena."

The two exited, and Serenity crossed her arms, reflecting on her daughter and great grandchild. Another tear streaked down her cheek.

The other woman walked to her, and studied her face. "Grandmother, what's wrong?"

She looked up, and raised her hand to the woman's cheek. She caressed her face, staring into her beautiful blue eyes. This woman, too, had sugary pink hair, only it was kept in round odangos, like Serenity's own. "Oh, Serena, come here."

Serenity wrapped the woman up in her arms, and laid a kiss on her forehead. "Grandchild, why can't I die?"

The woman looked up at Serenity, and sighed. "I wish I could tell you. We're all cursed to the same fate, as is your Mother. We'll all live forever in one form or another. We cannot escape our fate."

Serenity let her tears fall freely. "I've wanted to escape my fate forever, Bunny."

The woman looked up at her grandmother, and picked up the locket that was around her chest. A long began to play as the opened the front, and she looked at the picture inside. She turned it to her grandmother, and whispered, "Did you want to escape him?"

Tears still falling, Serenity nodded. "Always. And now, he's gone. Dead. And I must live on."

Neo Queen Serenity III looked up at her grandmother. With a smile, she said, "You've got what you wished for, then. It's time to live your new life, Grandmother. Nothing holds you here. There are three Silver Crystals without you here. That is enough to sustain the kingdom. Go."

Serenity looked at the locket, took it in her hand, and snapped it shut. She shook her head. "I am what keeps you, your mother, and your daughter alive. I cannot go. So, I stay."

Serena sighed, and nodded. "I know. I was just hoping... well... we've all seen our husbands die. I was hoping that perhaps..."

Serenity gasped. "You want to die?"

Serena let her tears fall. She nodded, silently.

Serenity looked down, then looked at her grandchild. She picked up the silver crystal, then kissed it. "You have your wish. Tell your grandpa that I love him."

Serena smiled at her grandmother, and handed her the crystal which she kept on a ring. She smiled, "Thank you."

Serenity nodded, then took her crystal, and smashed it on the floor.

**~*~ ~*~ ~*~**

Sailor Pluto's eyes got wide, as she watched in horror as the queen smashed her crystal on the floor. Two queens fell to the ground, and a princess suddenly became six feet tall, and a woman.

"Everything dies," she whispered. "Even the crystal. There will just be Serenity and I."

**~*~ ~*~ ~*~**

Serenity sighed, looking down at the two bodies encased in crystal, now placed beside the bodies of all her precious ones. She smiled.

A woman with cascading silver hair and garnet eyes walked up to her, and put her arm around Serenity's waist. A smile formed on her lips.

"Thank you, great-grandmother. I know that they're happy."

Serenity nodded, smiling down on them, "I know."

**~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~**

**AN: **Don't hate me! ^_^ I just know that this is the exact way that Serenity would let things be. Okay, review, review, review!! I know that it's confusing with all the women! Gomen!


End file.
